Between the Series
by Golden Ice
Summary: A series of oneshots that may have taken place between the origional series and the new prophecy. Please R&R! Requests welcome too. I need ideas, so if you will be so kind, it'd be great. :
1. Cloudtail's Suprise

Between the Series

By Firestar's Gal

I do not own Warriors. Or the Characters.

This is an series of oneshots that I wrote based on events that may have happened between the Origional Series and the New Prophecy.

Chapter 1: Cloudtail's Suprise

"Cloudtail," Brightheart said. "I have something to tell you."

Cloudtail nuzzled Brightheart affectionately and replied softly, "This isn't a good time, Brightheart. I have

to go on patrol."

Brightheart looked heartbroken but then asked, "Can you spare me sunset? Meet me by the

sunningrocks?"

Cloudtail looked at her look of longing and said, "Of corse. I'll meet you at sunningrocks."

Brightheart's hopeful look turned cold and hard as she gave him a threatining glare. "You better not

forget," she said simply, then lightly walked off.

Cloudtail gazed after her in pure confusion. _I wonder what that's all about, _he thought.

Brightheart rested down in the warriors den and heaved a sigh. _How do I tell him? _she thought. _What do I do?_

Later, at the sunningrocks, Brightheart sat waiting for Cloudtail.

"Hey, Brightheart," Cloudtail said, coming through the bushes.

"You're late," She said coldly.

"I thought you might like some fresh-kill," Cloudtail said, setting down his two voles. "I was late because I

wanted to hunt for us."

"Sorry," Brightheart said. The looked at the voles with a lust in her eyes. Then she glanced up at

Cloudtail. He nodded, indicating that she should go first, then she ate both voles in a matter of seconds.

Cloudtail stared at her, wide-eyed. He looked at the scrappy remains of the voles and then caught

another one that was conviently close by. When he brought it back, Brightheart swiftly ate it.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well," Brightheart said shyly. "Kits."


	2. Leafkit's Decision

Between the Series

I'm still Firestar's Gal and I STILL don't claim any rights to warriors.

Chapter 2:

Leafkit's Decision

Squirrelkit, Leafkit, and their second cousin Whitekit were sitting outside

the nursery awaiting their Apprentice ceremony. They had just turned six moons,

and Firestar, being related to all of them, was very excited.

"I'm going to be the best fighter the Clan has ever seen!" Squirrelkit boasted.

"I'm going to be the best hunter the forest has ever seen!" Whitekit challenged.

Leafkit looked at the two uncomfortably but remained silent.

"What are you going to be, Leafkit?"

"I don't know," she said in a small voice.

"Well, you could be the fastest, or the most clever or something," Squirrelkit improvised.

"I'm not sure," Leafkit replied.

"Well, you better get sure since you're having a warrior ceremony soon," Cinderpelt said, coming up from behind the kits.

"Hi, Cinderpelt. Finish tending to Longtail's eyes?" Leafkit greeted the medicine cat.

"Yes, I did, but it looked like his sight will only get worse," Cinderpelt replied.

"Too bad, send him my regards," Leafkit said.

"Hey Leafkit!" Squirrelflight whispered loudly as Cinderpelt left. "You can be a medicine cat!"

"That's ridiculous. I'm going to go think for a while," Leafkit replied, sneaking around the nursery into the

forest.

When Leafkit got out of earshot, she started bawling her little eyes out. "What do I do!" she cried.

"What do you mean, child? You have great potential in your future," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Leafkit demanded, "Show yourself!"

"Here I am," the voice said, appearing out of the shadows. Its starry appearance told Leafkit at once

that this was a warrior from StarClan. "I am Yellowfang, Cinderpelt's mentor before I died."

Leafkit gaped at her. "Yellowfang, why are you here?"

"To tell you where you belong, dear one, but first, you need to calm down. See that plant over there?"

Yellowfang asked. Leafkit nodded. "That's Chamomile. It'll calm you down. It's okay, eat some."

"I'm here to tell you that you belong on the path of a medicine cat," Yellowfang told her.

"But I don't know how to do all that!" Leafkit exclaimed.

"You will learn over time. Now go! Go ask Cinderpelt to be her apprentice," she glanced from side to

side. "Or she will ask you first." And with that, she was gone.

Leafkit sat thinking while she ate some of the chamomile.

"Leafkit!" Cinderpelt exclaimed, coming toward her. "Don't eat plants unless you know what they're used for."

"Chamomile," Leafkit prompted, "used to help relax."

"How did you know that?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Yellowfang told me. She claimed to know you,"

Cinderpelt gaped at Leafkit.

"Did I do something wrong?" Leafkit asked.

"No, you did something right. Would you like to be my apprentice?" Cinderpelt asked.

Leafkit glanced back at the place where Yellowfang had vanished. "Yes," she said.


	3. Deadfoot's Death

Between the Series

Chapter 3

Deadfoot's Death/ Crowpaw's Ceremony

By Firestar's Gal

Have you ever noticed that Deadfoot didn't die in the old series, but he was proclaimed already dead in TNP? Also, the books never mention how Deadfoot died. Well, I'm going to fix that.

Crowkit sat in the nursery beside his mother, bored, in anticipation of his apprentice ceremony.

"Crowkit," his mother, Ashfoot, had said, "Why don't you go visit the elders for a story? Your ceremony isn't until later."

"Mother," Crowkit complained, "That's for kits. I've heard all the stories those dumb elders have to say."

"Crowkit, you never disrespect you elders, do you understand me?" Ashfoot snapped.

"Now, don't be too hard on him, Ashfoot, I'm sure he didn't mean any disrespect," Deadfoot said, coming through the entrance to the nursery.

"Deadfoot!" Ashfoot exclaimed, nuzzling him. Deadfoot was her mate and also Clan deputy.

"Come on, you two, or you'll be late for the ceremony!" Deadfoot exclaimed excitedly. He was so pleased that his only son would have his apprentice ceremony.

"YAY!" Crowkit jumped up. "I'm going to have the perfect life!"

(Author's note: ironic, isn't it?)

"Mudclaw," Tallstar had said before the ceremony, "You have proved yourself a fine warrior and deserve an apprentice. And, between you and me, you'd make a great deputy."

At the ceremony, the cats were all chanting, "Crowpaw! Crowpaw!" after Tallstar gave him his apprentice name and mentor, Mudclaw.

Deadfoot and Ashfoot went up to Crowpaw after the ceremony. "We're so proud of you!" Ashfoot purred.

"I didn't really do anything. I just turned six moons old," Crowpaw commented.

"But we're your parents," Deadfoot said, "It's our job to be proud. Fancy a little fresh-kill before you go to the apprentices den?"

"Sure. I'll get Mudclaw," Crowpaw said.

"Hey, Crowpaw," Nightpaw said to him. "I saved you a nest in the apprentice's den, if you want it."

"Um, thanks, Nightpaw," Crowpaw said. _What's her problem? _He thought.

The Next Day

"So, Crowpaw, I was wondering, why does your father have the name Deadfoot?" Mudclaw asked Crowpaw while giving him a tour of the territory.

"Have you seen his paw? It's like, broken, and Tallstar couldn't call him Brokenfoot or something stupid like that," Crowpaw remarked.

"How did it get that way?" Mudclaw asked.

"Mother said he got it injured in a fight. Nightpaw said her mother saw him trip and break it. It's odd, I think I believe Nightpaw's story more. Did you know she likes the word breeze a little too much?" Crowpaw replied.

"What was your father's name before that?" Mudclaw asked.

"Smokefur," Crowfeather replied.

"Does he have any habits you've noticed?" Mudclaw asked.

"Yes, he can't stand it when cats get too close to him in conversation, even if it's friendly. He always backs up when cats get like a mouse length to him," Crowpaw replied.

"Ah, I see," Mudclaw replied. "How do you feel about Nightpaw?"

"I find her creepy. I would almost rather have kits with two she-cats from other Clans at the same time than hang around her any longer," Crowpaw replied smoothly. (Again, ironic, isn't it?)

"Well, that was interesting," Mudclaw said as they arrived back at the camp. "I can't train you tomorrow, so I asked your mother to take over for the day. I just really wanted to take a patrol by the gorge, and you're not ready for that."

"Okay, see you at fresh-kill time tomorrow, then."

The Next Day

"Hey, Deadfoot," Mudclaw greeted Deadfoot the next morning. "Do you want to take a patrol by the RiverClan border this morning?"

"Why would I do that?" Deadfoot asked. "There's a huge gorge there that blocks any cats from crossing. We can't even pick up enough speed to jump that thing, and we're WindClan, for StarClan's sake!"

"I took Crowpaw there yesterday, and we saw some RiverClanners trying to cross," Mudclaw told him.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I'll go," Deadfoot agreed.

At the Gorge

"This is the place," Mudclaw announced as they came to a part of the gorge which was low on the RiverClan side.

Deadfoot peeked over the edge. "Yes, I see, they could come in on that side because it's low, and then they swim across because they can, and then they climb up those rocks on our side. But would they really waste their time?"

"What do you mean?" Mudclaw asked.

"Every cat knows that RiverClan are lousy land hunters. They prefer the water," Deadfoot pointed out.

"Well, I saw them do it," Mudclaw said, walking close to Deadfoot, causing Deadfoot to back up.

"If you insist," Deadfoot said nervously, backing up as Mudclaw stepped closer.

"Want me to tell you something?" Mudclaw asked, stepping closer.

"Sure. What?" Deadfoot replied, stepping back.

"I didn't really see RiverClan cats over here," Mudclaw told him, stepping closer.

"Then why did you tell me?" Deadfoot asked, stepping back.

"For this," Mudclaw replied, taking one last step forward.

"What do you meeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaan?" DEADfoot asked, falling into the gorge.

That's the end of Deadfoot.

XXXXX

No, I do not know who Crowfeather's father was. But since Ashfoot's gray, Deadfoot's black, and Crowfeather's gray-black, it worked out nicely.

With all due respect,

Firestar's Gal


End file.
